


SDCC Shenanigans

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sex, the whole package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which one of them is actually bigger tease?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How could Jos and I resist this... It's writing itself...
> 
> Role play, italics is Jen (and Jos - Twitter @Ipreferapple)

_Jen walks off the stage, sighing in relief. Panels and interviews always made her nervous, but this time, something else had her head spinning: Lana. She had teased her endlessly through the entire thing, so discreetly that nobody else noticed. And oh God, did Lana look amazing in that red leather dress. It reminds her of Emma's red leather jacket and it made her go crazy._  
 _She walks slowly, giving Lana a second to catch up to her as they near a private room. And Lana gives her a tiny smirk and a wink as they walk side by side._  
 _"Lana..." Jen says with a playful glare, waiting for everyone else to be ahead of them._  
 _"Yeah?" The brunette whispers back, making Jen's resolve to pretend to be serious dissolve._  
 _"Come here," Jen says, quickly taking her hand and leading her to a room she knew would be empt_ y.

 

Lana smirks at Jen when she takes her hand. This panel was so much fun. She could feel Jen tense against her every touch. When their hands brushed on the table, she could feel her shiver. She could feel Jen suck in her breath when she gently brushed her leg with her bare foot. She knew Jen wouldn't let it go without any kind of payback and she couldn't wait to play this game.

 

_"Lana, were you amused?" Jen asks, chuckling as she closed the door behind her and looked into the brunette's brown eyes. "I can't believe you. I was dying up there!"_

 

"Why, Jen, I think you were enjoying it," Lana smirked and stepped closer. "Or am I wrong?" She purred and traced her cheek with her finger.

 

_Jen smiles because this is so typically Lana. And she pulls Lana closer by her waist and admires how beautiful she looks and how sexy her dress looks on her and she can't resist pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
"You're not wrong. And you look absolutely gorgeous, baby." She whispers against Lana's lips. _

 

"Thank you. So do you," she smiles. "Can I mess up your lipstick a bit?" Lana smiles mischievously as she runs her hands up and down Jen's back, holding her close.

 

_Jen just takes another beat to look at her, one of her hands coming to rest on Lana's cheek. "Maybe a little bit." She kisses Lana, for a little longer this time and smiles. "I love you so much, but please don't torture me like this again." She finished with a chuckle._

 

Lana leans into the kiss, capturing Jen's lips and holding her and not wanting to let her pull away. "Torture? What about your dress?" She lets her hands slide down and rests them on her ass. "I can see your thongs. Do you know what ideas that gives to me?" Lana breathes out against Jen's lips and squeezes. "I can feel your ass..." She hums, carefully kissing Jen on her neck and teasing her on her ear.

 

_"Lana," Jen moans quietly and brings Lana's lips back to hers, their bodies close and rubbing against each other. "I have to admit I was hoping you'd like that" Jen says, her forehead against Lana's, chuckling a bit. "but the way you say it...it's so hot and we have no time for me to have my way with you before autographs."_

 

"Your way with me?" Lana's breath catches in her throat when she hears it. "What is your way with me?" She breathes out, eyes closed, the words tickling Jen on her lips.

 

_"Lana, please--I...I promise I'll tell you when we leave here." She says trying to gather her thoughts, too aroused to go on without caving. "They're going to notice we're gone if we don't leave," she says regretfully, hugging Lana loser to her._

 

"Why the hell did you pull me in here if all you do is torture me more?" Lana groans but can't stop her hands from roaming Jen's body and enjoying her bare ass underneath the dress. "This is so unfair, you know we won't have any time today, yet all you choose to do is..." She leans to Jen's ear to whisper it in a low voice, "...make me wet."

 

_Jen moans, taking Lana's face and kissing her hard. Fuck their lipstick. And she bites and sucks Lana's lower lip until she whimpers. Jen's hands lower to Lana's  ass, squeezing her and pulling her close, moaning into her mouth as their tongues taste each other. "God, Lana."_

 

"Jen," Lana groans and she's not sure if it's a request for more or a request to stop. "Fuck, I want you so much..." She digs her fingers into Jen's back. She's debating what to do when her phone starts ringing. "Dammit, they're probably looking for us," she curses and steals one more kiss from Jen.

 

_Jen whines and steals another kiss, pulling away before stealing another and chuckling, eyebrows furrowed in exaggerated despair. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. Over and over, baby. Okay?" And she kisses Lana again, rolling her eyes at the incessant cellphone. "For fuck's sake." She whispers, fixing up Lana's lipstick and hair quick, meeting Lana's eyes every now and then and smiling._

 

Lana chuckles at Jen's frustration and happily accepts all the kisses. She puts Jen's hair in place and wipes if the smeared lipstick. "I'll hold you up to that promise," she winks at Jen and smacks her ass lightly before she finally answers her phone.

 

_Jen bites her lip and shakes her head, laughing at the woman she loves before kissing her cheek quietly and opening the door for her. "After you." She mouths._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lana and Jen had finally made it through the day and were in the elevator on the way to their room. They were both quiet, kind of lost in their thoughts. Lana glanced at Jen every now and then but didn't say anything. They walk down the hall to their room and Lana pushed the door open, letting Jen in with a smile.

 

_ And Jen smiles tightly, forcing herself to appear okay, pecking Lana's lips. Her mind was racing. That interview and photo shoot had been so uncomfortable and so awful...she felt like a caged animal. "I--do you mind if I take a shower? I promise I'll be quick. I just need to...sort myself out. I'm so tired." Jen says, looking into Lana's eyes and forcing another smile. _

 

"Sure." Lana looks at her, trying to read her. Jen looks tired, like they all do, but there is also something else going on. "Jen, is everything okay? You look... A bit tensed."

 

_ Jen bites her lip as her eyes sting with tears. "Lana, I just...I hate her. I hate that she constantly pushes me onto Colin and--I sat on his lap, Lana. On his lap and those pictures," she chokes up and looks down at her hands as they fidget. "I just feel so trapped, Lana." Her voice is but a whisper as a tear finally rolls down her cheek _

 

Lana's heart breaks when she sees Jen break down. She wipes off her tears and wraps her arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. "I know, baby, I know. She's the most unprofessional person I've ever met. I'm so sorry," she gently rubs Jen's back, holding her close as her body shakes with silent sobs.

 

_ "I'm so sorry you were there and I couldn't be next to you instead. I wanted to...I hated every moment. And I couldn't say no--cameras were everywhere. I'm so embarrassed..." Her arms around Lana's waist tighten as she buries her face deeper into her neck, her intoxicating smell calming her already. "I just feel so bad about this...the fandom will be a mess and I just--" _

 

"Shhh, it's alright. Let's sit down, okay?" Lana takes Jen's face into her hands and smiles. She presses a peck on her lips and takes her hands, leading her to the small couch. She sits and pulls Jen down with her, hugging her against her chest. "You didn't do anything wrong. You don't have to stand next to me, it's just an interview. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I should have." Lana caresses Jen's head, occasionally playing with her hair. "Im so sorry you felt uncomfortable, that was completely wrong and I'm so sorry I let them do that. At least Emilie called them out" Lana silenced herself for a second, holding Jen, tears burning in her eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, concern in her voice.

 

_ Jen wipes at her tears, her lips touching Lana's neck in an attempt to thank her silently as she gathered herself. And she just listened to Lana breathe for a while, the steady beat of her heart and the sweet smell invading her senses. Gos, was she lucky. "Don't apologize. It wasn't up to you to do anything and I'm sorry I've done this...you must be so tired, Lana," She pulls back a bit to look Lana in the eyes, her green eyes staring deep into the woman's brown ones, wanting to express everything she made her feel. "Anything you could do to help me? You already are. Being here, holding me like this? You're perfect. Thank you so much." She finishes in a whisper, her lips connecting with Lana's softly. "You're an angel." _

 

"I'm not going to sleep until I'm sure you're okay." Lana said firmly but softly, letting her know that this was not up for a discussion. "Do you want to take the shower? I can wash your back if you want," Lana said jokingly, trying to cheer her up a bit. "Or I can unbraid and brush your hair and take off your make up, if you want," she smiled and pressed a sweet kiss behind her ear. She felt guilty she let this happen, she knew this woman was always trouble when it comes to interviews and it's not the first time she made everyone uncomfortable. She should have reacted better, no matter what her "instructions" or a deal on her relationship with Jen were.

 

_ Jen smiles, looking between Lana's eyes just making sure she was real. Was she? And she takes her face and kisses her. Fierce and full of passion, pouring all her love into it. She moans, licking Lana's lower lip and biting it. "I do want to take that shower together. I guess I have to get used not not doing everything alone anymore...because you're here." She says as she breaks the kiss, caressing Lana's cheeks with her thumb. "Thank you so much...I don't even know what to say." Jen says, chuckling at herself for her lack of eloquence. "I love you." _

"I love you too," Lana whispers against her lips. "You don't have to say anything. And you should get used to not being alone, silly, because I'll always be here for you, if you want me to," Lana smiled and confirmed her words with a kiss, pouring into it everything she's just said. She sucked in her bottom lip and let it go, kissing Jen's jaw down to her ear. She took in her earlobe and played with the earring for a while, feeling Jen shiver under her hands. "You can take the shower alone, you know, I'm not forcing you," Lana breathed out, running her hand over Jen's body, stopping on her stomach and resting it there.

 

_ "No," Jen said, breathless from Lana's touch. "Come with me? You get my back, I get yours?" She jokes with a wink and a small smirk. "I really intend to keep the promise I made to you earlier, if you're not too tired. Those shoes looked like they hurt, baby. Are you okay?" Jen asked, giving the stunning woman a once over, not really seeing anything out of place. _

 

"You can do whatever you want if it means you're okay," Lana breathed out and let herself be pulled up. "I'm okay. I just want to get out of this dress, it's been worse than the shoes. Wanna help me?" Lana smirked at her and turned around, looking at her over her shoulder.

 

_ Jen smiled, getting closer and working the zipper, slowly pushing the the dress past Lana's shoulders and kissing one of them. "You are absolutely stunning." She keeps lowering it, with Lana's help until it's down her arms and hung at her waist. "God, I've been waiting to do this all day." She whispers in Lana's ear, kissing the skin below, her hands ghosting around Lana's waist to tease her. _

 

"I've been waiting for you to do this the whole day," Lana moans and leans into her touch. She lets Jen kiss her for a moment, it feels so good and relaxing after this day! Then she turns around with a smirk and puts her hands on the top button of Jen's dress. "And I wanted to do this," Lana murmurs before she captures Jen's lips, her hands working on those buttons and opening her dress. She slides her hands inside and over the exposed skin, moaning at the feeling of Jen's skin.

 

_ "Lana," she gasps, pulling her closer. "You drive me insane." She says before kissing Lana, hard, her hands fisting in the brunette's hair, tugging slightly just the way Lana likes it to deepen the kiss. And their bare chests rub against each other in the most torturous way, making Jen moan into Lana's mouth. _

"Fuck," Lana groans, pressing her whole body against Jen's, trying to feel as much as possible. She pushes Jen's dress all the way down, shimming out of hers, holding Jen's head close and not breaking the kiss. She's hungry for every touch, sliding over the perfect body and stopping on Jen's ass, mostly bare because of her dark blue thong. "This was such a torture," she hisses into Jen's mouth as she squeezes her ass. "Do we have to make it into the shower? Because I'd much rather just push you here on the bed..." Lana breathes out before she pushes her tongue into Jen's mouth.

 

_ Jen moans, never breaking their kiss as she reaches down, taking Lana's thighs and wrapping them around herself. Jen smiles against Lana's mouth as she gasps and sits on the edge of the bed, Lana straddling her. "Shower. Later." Jen murmurs between kisses. "So fucking good," she whispers to herself as she grabs Lana's ass and kisses and sucks her way down Lana's throat. _

 

"Fucking. Sounds. Good." Lana groans under Jen's kisses, pulling her head closer and keeping her in place as Jen sucks on her sensitive spot. Her hips grind into Jen's stomach. Lana can feel she's soaked and she's leaving traces on the blonde's skin. She moans about that thought and pushes Jen down, holding herself up on her elbows above her "you wanted to have your way with me? Then do," she dares her, looking deep into those green eyes.

 

_ Jen presses their lips together as she flips them and hovers over Lana. And she's between her legs, her hips grinding into the brunette's as one of her hands holds onto Lana's thigh. "You think I won't?" Jen whispers, biting Lana's lip hard enough to make her moan, just the way he liked it. "You think I'm not dying to fuck you?" She says, as she kisses down Lana's neck, biting down on the sensitive flesh, eliciting another moan from Lana. Jen's hand moves from Lana's thigh to her sex and Jen moans when her fingers circle Lana's clit. "Fuck, baby, you're so wet." She moans, watching Lana's eyes roll to the back of her head, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Jen kisses Lana's cleavage, her mouth then closing around a nipple and sucking, fingers still teasing and circling Lana slowly. _

 

Lana's breath catches in her throat when she hears Jen say all those things. She lifts her hips unconsciously, trying to get any friction. She cries out when Jen's fingers touch her. "I've been waiting for you touch me since I saw your see through dress," Lana groans, digging her fingers into the sheets. She can feel Jen is wet too as she's grinding on her thigh. She arches her back and pushes her boobs into Jen's mouth, her hand flying up to hold her there.

_ Jen hums as her own arousal spikes at Lana's response to her. Without warning she thrusts two fingers into Lana's wet pussy, her thumb rubbing her clit. And Lana's moan lets her know she needs more so Jen steadily thrusts in and out of her, curling her fingers to find Lana's g-spot. Jen reaches up and kisses Lana, enjoying how the brunette moans and cries into her mouth, nails digging into shoulder. _

 

Lana is moaning and groaning with each trust, wrapping her leg around Jen's back, trying to let her go deeper. The kisses get sloppy as she's not able to focus on anything anymore, her breath quick and shallow, begging Jen to go "Harder" and "faster" as she adds another finger. "So. Close." Her words are barely coherent, not being able to think from all the sensations. She reaches down between Jen's legs, stopping her from rubbing herself on her leg and finding her clic, circling it hard and moaning when her fingers get soaked immediately.

__ "God--Lana, fuck..." Jen moans into her mouth, her hand working faster between Lana's legs, her hips grinding down against Lana's hand. She was so close. "Inside, baby...please." Jen begs, crying out when Lana's fingers thrust inside her. "Oh, yes...I'm so close." And Lana fucks her hard and fast, pleasure driving her mad as she slowly reaches her orgasm.   
Jen rides Lana's hand fast, as they both cry out into eac other's mouths, kissing, sucking and biting.    
"Come, baby. Please come with me..." Jen murmurs, her legs beginning to shake and lock around Lana's hand.

 

And it's all it takes, Jen begging her to come. She trusts a few more times into her, rubbing her clit with her thumb and soon they are both coming with a cry and "fuck fuck fuck fuck" as Lana arches her back and rides Jen's fingers. They're both a mess, panting, breathing heavily, placing sloppy kisses wherever they can reach, riding out their orgasms slowly. Lana closes her eyes for a second and smiles. She takes Jen's hand and brings it to her mouth, slowly licking her fingers clean while looking into her eyes. "That was amazing," she purrs and pulls Jen down for a kiss.

 

_ Jen moans into the kiss, exhaustedly falling onto Lana, their bodies covered by a thin layer of sweat, making them rub against each other deliciously.    
"Yes it was...and you're so sexy." Jen says, her cheeks flushed remembering the thing's she's said...Lana was usually the one who talked dirty the most. "I don't think I can walk, Lana." She whispers, pecking Lana's lips randomly between the words, her eyes barely able to stay open. _

 

"Then let's not walk," Lana said pecked Jen on her lips, lasting just a second longer and pulled a blanket over them. She then pushed gently to turn around and spooned her. "That was so hot, the way you talked. You should do it more often," she whispered into Jen's ear as she pressed their naked bodies together. "Now sleep, it's been a long day."

 

_ Jen chuckles at her comment on the dirty talk and takes the hand Lana has around her to kiss her knuckles. "Yes, ma'am." She jokes and relaxes into Lana's arms. "Good night, baby." She whispers, smiling contentedly. _

 

"Good night, my angel." Lana smiles into the dark and closes her eyes.

 


End file.
